Dissolution of the Lower Moons
The Dissolution of the Lower Moons is an event where Muzan Kibutsuji decides to dismantle the Twelve Kizuki's Lower Ranks. Prologue The mysterious Biwa Demon strums her instrument and transfers all of the Lower Moons of the Twelve Kizuki into an infinite fortress. The entire space appears distorted around her and with just a few more strums of her biwa, she gathers each of the Lower Ranks onto one platform. This type of meeting has never occurred before, worrying and confusing most of the demons. Suddenly a woman appears and demands they lower their heads and prostrate themselves. They realize this woman is Master Muzan and Lower Six is stricken with fear by Muzan's incredible shape-shifting abilities. Lower Four tries to apologize, but Muzan tells her she doesn't have permission to speak. He tells them not to express their pointless thoughts and demands they only answer his questions and nothing else. Muzan reveals that Rui (Lower Five) was killed and asks why the Lower Moons are so weak. They've become complacent with becoming Twelve Kizuki and constantly while the Upper Moons have not changed for one hundred years. The Upper Moons have killed Hashira Demon Slayers while the Lower Moons have been replaced time and time again. Lower Six foolishly thinks to himself that this is easy for Lord Kibutsuji to say. Suddenly, Muzan utters the same words, revealing his ability to read their minds. Lower Six knows he's doomed and an irate Muzan asks what has him so worried. Conflict Muzan morphs his arm into a monstrous form that dangles Lower Six upside down. Despite Lower Six begging for mercy, Muzan doesn't hesitate to devour him until he's nothing but a pool of blood that splatters over the other demons. Terrified, Lower Three wonders if he'll be killed in spite of all his hard work to be counted among the Twelve Kizuki. Muzan asks if the demons are more afraid of the Hashiras than their master. Lower Four says no but Muzan replies that Lower Moons are constantly fleeing from a Hashira. Lower Three denies this and claims that she's always put her life on the life for her master. Muzan kills her without a second thought simply for refuting what he previously said. Lower Three knows its all over and they're going to die no matter what they do. Afraid, Lower Three believes his only option is to run and flees through the dimensional fortress. He's very fast and appears to get far away from danger, however, his head abruptly appears in Muzan's hand. Muzan declares that he's going to dismantle the Lower Moons of the Twelve Kizuku, insisting that only the Upper Moons deserve to serve him. Lower Three wonders how Muzan was able to catch him so suddenly and why he can't regenerate. Muzan throws Lower Three's head before Lower Two and asks for his last words. Lower Two claims he can still be of us and asks for a time to redeem himself. Muzan asks how long of a reprieve and how the weakling intends to be useful. Lower Two asks for more of Muzan's blood and says he'll fight as an even more powerful demon. This only serves to anger Muzan, who calls Lower Two shameless for trying to demand more blood. Terrified for his life, Lower Two tries to say that Lord Kibutsuji misunderstood him. However, it's too late, Muzan explains that he is absolute and perfect, meaning he misunderstands nothing. Muzan says he deserves to die for trying to call the shots and kills him without another word. Lower Three's head slowly dies and believes Lower One is next as Muzan ask's for Lower One's last words. Lower One, named Enmu, is actually incredibly ecstatic to die by his Master's hands. Unlike the others, he's not afraid to die and he enjoyed watching everyone else die. Enmu feels blessed to watch Muzan slaughter others so he can enjoy their agony. He gives thanks to Muzan for leaving him last and the Master is actually pleased by his answer. Muzan stabs Enmu's neck and injects him with more blood. Satisfied, Muzan admits that's what he likes to hear and shares his blood with Enmu knowing his body might not be able to take it. However, if he survives, Lower One will be far more powerful and Muzan demands Enmu make himself useful by killing the Hashira. He also says Enmu can acquire more blood if he kills the demon slayer with Hanafuda-like earrings. Aftermath The Biwa Demon strums her instrument and allows Muzan to walk out of the fortress. She then dumps Enmu back on the street, where he receives visions of Tanjiro Kamado. Enmu says this is like a dream and is excited to kill the Hashira and Tanjiro in order to recieve more blood. References Navigation